


Ice Cold

by imabignerd, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabignerd/pseuds/imabignerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sneak into Person B’s shower, and then failing miserably because Person B likes ice cold showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold

Kise was a man on a mission.

As far as he was concerned, everything was going according to plan. Kuroko had padded into the washroom a few minutes ago, the water had begun pitter pattering away, and he was ready.

Turning the door handle - it wasn’t locked, excellent - he slipped stealthily into the bathroom, his carefully sock-clad feet sliding quietly across the floor. At Kuroko’s hesitant “Kise-kun?”, Kise slipped off his shorts and socks as fast as he humanely could, calling, “Kurokochiiiii!” as he went.

Kuroko moved back in the shower so that when Kise got in he was directly under the cold spray while Kuroko sent him an unimpressed look.

The moment the icy droplets hit Kise’s back, he let out a shrill squeal and hopped along the side to huddle next to Kuroko. He sent the smaller male a pout, giving off the distinct impression of a rather wet bedraggled puppy. “Why is this water so _cold?!_ ”

Kuroko stepped back under the water, looking completely unaffected by the temperature. “Because this is how I shower. If you wanted a hot shower you should have taken your own.”

Shrinking further into the corner, Kise sent him an incredulous look. “How?” he whined miserably. “Is this even healthy?!”

Kuroko started scrubbing shampoo into his hair, barely sparing a glance for Kise. “It’s perfectly healthy, Ryouta.”

At the sound of his name, Kise looked up. Giving a hefty sigh, he draped an arm across Kuroko’s shoulders, wincing under the cold water. “But it’s cold,” he continued plaintively. “That can’t be normal, seriously.”

“If you don’t like it, get out. No one forced you to get into my shower.” Kuroko replied, ignoring the arm around him and starting to rinse his hair.

“But Kurokocchiiiiiii.” Kise set his head on top of Kuroko’s, ignoring the other’s grunt of protest.

“Ryouta, I can see the goosebumps forming on your arms. Let me finish my shower and we can watch a movie with hot chocolate, okay?” He tried to bargain.

Kise hummed, tugging Kuroko closer in an effort to warm up. He shivered - even Kuroko was cold. He started to refuse, (“Yeeeah, I don’t think so -”) but only managed a sneeze instead.

Kuroko frowned and moved out of Kise’s arms. “Get out.” He said, pointing towards the shower curtain.

Kise sniffled, wrinkling his nose miserably. “Fineee,” he sighed, tugging the curtain open to step outside. “I’m holding you to your promise of hot chocolate though.”

“I’m sure you are.” Kuroko said, pulling the curtain closed again once Kise was out of his shower.

He let out a happy sigh once he was cocooned in the fluffy comfort of his towel, though not before sneezing once more.

A few minutes later Kuroko left the shower and put on a pair of boxers and one of Kise’s shirts before walking to the kitchen and starting on the hot chocolate.

Kise - now in his pajamas and comfortably burrowed under a plush blanket - perked up immediately. “Kurokocchi!” he cheered from his spot on the sofa, sniffling a little piteously.

Kuroko walked over with the mugs, placing them on the coffee table so that he could get under the blanket as well, curling up against Kise.

Nuzzling his face into Kuroko’s now dry - and thankfully, no longer freezing cold - hair, Kise mumbled a soft “thanks Kurokocchi” before stretching his legs out to catch Kuroko’s. “Movie time?” he asked cheerily.

Kuroko nodded, picking up the remote and pressing play on whatever Kise had decided to put into the dvd player.

It took all of half an hour for Kise to nod off against the warmth of Kuroko’s back, his arm hooked loosely around the other’s waist, and pretty soon Kuroko was sleeping too. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but they didn’t really mind when they woke up in each other’s arms the next morning.


End file.
